Yui Komori
# Yui Komori (小森 ユイ, Komori Yui) is the heroine of the game Diabolik Lovers. Appearance Yui has curly shoulder length platinum blonde hair with locks of her hair on the left said tied with a flower pin. Her eyes are a shade of pastel red. She is about the average height of a teenager. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform consisting of a white undershirt, red bow, and a black jacket and skirt. Personality Yui is very soft-spoken on a normal basis, and since finding out she was living with vampires, she becomes more obedient mostly due to fear. It is shown on a few occasions throughout the Diabolik Lovers series that she sympathizes with a few of the brothers. As she spends more time with the brothers, she starts to get used to both their company and them biting her, seemingly gaining a masochistic personality at some point. Although this is obviously shown throughout the game and anime adoption, she has the capability and will to sometimes rebel against the brothers when they try to bite her. Yui is also good at going with the flow, even when odds are against her. When she gets called names by the Sakamaki, she just goes with it, knowing that there is no way she can convince them to call her by her real name anyway (although Ayato called her by her first name a few times). Despite this, Yui does shows that she's strong willed. Yui also shows she loves her father deeply. In the game's bad ending, it is shown that she has a slight yandere personality (mostly shown in Kanato's story), but this side of her is subtle. History After the Sakamaki triplets killed their mother, Richter embedded Cordelia's heart into the body of an infant Yui. Richter then entrusted Yui to Seiji Komori, a vampire hunter, with the goal of hiding Yui until the day Cordelia could awaken and take over Yui's body. Seiji retired from hunting and became a simple priest in Japan to take care of his adopted daughter. In More Blood, Seiji claims he raised Yui to be pure, like the Virgin Mary. He never told Yui about his past, nor about the existence of vampires. Until the church called Seiji to Europe and sacrificed Yui to the Sakamaki family, Yui's life was a sheltered one. Yui's true parentage is unknown. Relationships The Sakamaki Brothers The Sakamaki Brothers are the first vampires to meet Yui. The Mukami Brothers The Mukami Brothers are the second vampires to meet Yui. The Tsukinami Brothers The Tsukinami Brothers are the First Bloods that met Yui. Kino Kino is another vampire that meets Yui. Seiji Komori Seiji Komori is Yui's adoptive father. Karlheinz Karlhinz is the very main reason for Yui's blood. He is the one that created the Adam and Eve which explains that if one of the vampires obtain her to become Adam, they will control the demon world. Richter Richter is the man that put Cordelia's heart in Yui's body when she was still a baby. Trivia *Her blood type is O. *In Yuma's route, Yui wanted to be a nun and a bride. *Due to her sheltered upbringing, Yui doesn't really know about things such as watching TV, but is able to cook, play chess well and manages to be good in studies. Category:Heroines Category:Stub Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knife users